Alliance/Transcript
Episode 17: Alliance (The heroes are on board the UNSC Infinity going over the plan.) Buck: We've tracked Makarov's position to Highton View Terrace in Tokyo. Cal: It's possible he's there to either look for something related to the DigiDestined or to level the area. This area is well known for the first encounter with the digimon 70 years ago. Tai: What do we know so far? Cal: If we don't make it there in time, projected casualties will be in the thousands. Perhaps more. Sunset: How much time do we have? Dean Cadance: You have about three hours. All of you. I know that you still have differences that haven't been resolved yet, but you need to move past all that. (Freeze steps in front of the map.) Freeze: You all remember my dad, right? Sunny Flare: Yeah. So, what are trying to get? Freeze: He did his best to resolve this type of stuff. Some of the stuff he did resolve resulted in most of our past enemies taken down. Lucien, Malak, the Didact, Richtofen, Plankton, Felix, all of them. My Father also wanted you to put aside your differences and move on. You remember when you helped out your rival students, right? Sugarcoat: We do. Freeze: Everyone was declared winners that day. Just because the RDV, Hargrove, or Makarov threatens you doesn't mean you should return to what Cinch had taught you. We are all living things. This one man, Makarov, wants to tear EVERYONE apart. THIS. CANNOT. HAPPEN!! We must band together and bring Makarov down once and for all!! And once that's done, no more threats, no more worries, and no more losing the ones you love!!! WHO'S WITH ME!!! (Everyone is silent.) Sugarcoat: What do you know? I'll fight for that. (The Shadow 5, Mane 7, and DigiDestined all cheer as they band together as one.) Sour Sweet: (To Freeze)(Sweet) That was the most inspire thing I ever heard. (Sour) Let's take him down! Taylor: Nicely done. Buck: We'll be at Highton View Terrace within the next hour. Good work, kid. Your Father would be proud. Freeze: You guys go ahead first. I have a side stop to make with the Shadow 5. (Freeze and the Shadow 5 arrive on Chorus at the Temple of Arms. Tucker approach the lock. Santa, an alien AI, appears.) Santa: Hmmm. Lavernius Tucker. I was wondering when you would return. (Tucker activates the Temple. At Highton View Terrace, the Knights assist the local police and the Special Forces Group prepare to respond to a Terrorist Attack. Explosions are heard.) Soldier: They're here!! Wash: Everyone, get ready!! (Back on Infinity....) Cal: I hope the Shadow 5 will be fine going in Drop Pods. Freeze: At least they'll have CyberSoldiers and ODSTs helping them out. Cal: Alright. We're gonna drop in! LET'S GO!! (Cal, Freeze, and the Shadow 5 enter their Drop Pods. The pods drop out of the ship and started to drop to the surface.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts